


And my heart burns for you (beats too)

by OhnoChickenfried



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And the rest of nct but im too lazy to add everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhnoChickenfried/pseuds/OhnoChickenfried
Summary: Write me like a screenplayLove me like you mean it.Pretend that you are still mine ,Chenle come back?





	And my heart burns for you (beats too)

Write me like a screenplay   
Love me like you mean it.  
Pretend that you are still mine ,  
Chenle come back?

Jisung broke chenle , the dreamies are a mess.  
Wherein the 127 and u hyungs doesnt know what was going wrong but they know there is.  
Taeyong found jisung sitting at the bathroom of the studio where they usually write lyrics with puffy red eyes from crying , slightly sniffing and daydreaming. In the table was a notebook full of his writings. Taeyong quietly approached the object and opened it  
Thats where it all begins to unfold.

-love was once fun , until it wasnt with you anymore. 

-you showed me what its like to be loved , im sorry i only showed you what its like to be hurted.

-i would say i never meant to hurt you but its like me entering sm entertainment. I cant bring it back even if i regret it heartily.

-love is like a song. Im waiting for you to say your line 'well ye no shit' leave it to me being the shit , i hope you are well.

-come back soon lele , i feel like dying.

-every second without you is a punishment

-le i remember we had so many promises. You broke promise number 9 when you left me , but im most sorry for breaking our first promise , to never hurt each other.

-le i hope you dont regret leaving me , one part i deserved it. Another part you deserve to be free. 

-Im glad that you dont look like a mess otherwise the hyungs and the fans will be worried.

-leave it to me , to look like shit , but you are the one i hurted. Im sorry

-two hundred eleven thousand five hundred and twenty two moments i spent, i love being with you.

-jisungxchenle

-fellas is it gay if you love zhong chenle and wants him to deserve the best but it isnt me?

-hi its me ya boi jisung park , i cried again and it felt a little heavier i dont know why.

-Im in the never ending maze of misery , i hope you are still at the end.

-it takes 3 months for me to like you , it takes 11 months to fall in love with you. But it only takes 15 seconds to change the world with you in it.

-i never believed the phrase 'so close yet so far' until earlier when nct2018 had a dinner and you passed me the fork. I wished it stabbed me , not the chicken.

-that night le , im sorry for kissing you then pushing you away , its not the staff noona's fault she walked in when i finally had the courage to kiss you. It is my fault for not being brave enough for us.

Im sorry for being dumb , im sorry for hurting you , im sorry that you loved me , im sorry i cant bring it to myself that you left me , im sorry for acting okay infront of everyone but im slowly breaking , when i know that you are the one that has the right to do so , i want to end this. I cant take too much. But i am not sorry i loved you , see me in hell. Le i love you.

When taeyong finished reading , he re-read the last part twice. Then he hear a faint buzzing sound in the bathroom. Thats when it occured to him what it is.

'J-jisungie , taeyong h-hyung is he-here...' voice slightly cracking. Taeyong couldnt believe what it is.  
'Please d-dont please p-please dont....jisungie'  
He heard the crying noise becoming audible  
He tried harder.  
'Jisung im sorry , i will fix this please please' taeyong said trying not to sound like air isnt becoming thin

'H-hyung' a deep and rough broken voice sounded faintly Albeit the intoxicating noise of the buzz is greater  
'I want to wake up without the pain , call them please?' Then a spurt of a liquid was heard.  
Taeyong stood up from where he was kneeling , grabbed the phone then dialed yuta , barged into the bathroom full strength.  
There lies jisung , a bloody razor , bleeding wrist and a necklace..  
'Yu-yuta call an ambulance im going down , it-its j-jisung'  
Yuta didnt asked questions.  
2 minutes later he heard sirens downstairs and carried the half lifeless jisung down the building.  
Praying that they will reach the hospital in time. They cant lose jisung , they wont lose jisung.  
Taeyong didnt even bother to explain it to everyone. But he took the notebook and left in the dorm's frontdoor.

 

Beep  
He woke up to.

Beeppp  
He scrunched his nose.

Beeeeep  
Then he heard in inaudible noise....in mandarin?

 

A chenle sounding voice speaks

'你的聖名是我的靈藥,我的上帝阿! 

懷念你是我的良方,親近你是我的希望, 

對你的愛慕是我的伴侶.你所賜我的恩典, 

是我在今世和來世的靈藥與救助.誠然, 

你是滿懷萬恩者,全知者,全智者.'

Did i go to hell ? Is this the devil deceiving me by letting me hear chenle praying in mandarin? 

'MYGOD TAEYONG HYUNG HE IS AWAKE , JISUNG IS AWAKE' a defeaning screech was brought to you by one and only chenle.

So it isnt hell?

'Ji im fucking glad you are finally awake'  
Then a kiss to his forehead

'Le im sorry'  
Tears started to fall infront of everyone.  
His heart is still aching despite the happiness infront of him  
'I didnt mean to-'  
Was cut off by chenle kissing him to shut him up

'I love you' 

Everyone else was crying too , in exhaust , in the heartwarming moment and in worry.  
Theyre just thankful everything is going to be alright again , well they still have to explain the whole suicide attempt and everything , never mind that for now , hopefully this isnt their end , its the new start.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell where im sitting unbothered. And behind me , i have satan renjun braiding my hair


End file.
